


Yaldabaoth

by zanthe



Series: Mechanics [5]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Egil wasn't ready to be truthful.
Series: Mechanics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767211
Kudos: 13





	Yaldabaoth

**Author's Note:**

> Context, for those unaware, Yaldabaoth was created the same as other Faces, it has Homs guts in it too. I guess it'd have been too much of a hassel to change that even though the Faces aren't immune to the Monado after Prison Island, but regardless. Yeah.
> 
> For timeline placement: This is 10 years down the line.

Admittedly, Shulk had been a tad overeager. Patience was far from his best quality, not even landing in his average qualities list. Distracting Egil from his work, however, was one of his strong suits, and today he'd been quite effective at it, standing next to the Machina, asking multitudes of questions while Egil tried his damned hardest to focus on preparing Yaldabaoth for disassembly. 

"Shulk," oh, he could hear the irritation dripping from Egil's voice, "the best helper is the one who knows when to shut up." 

"You're the one who encourages me to ask questions," Shulk challenged, watching as Egil grit his teeth and hissed out a sigh.

"Yes, but this is work that requires I give it my fullest attention," he snarled, "you're thirty, not three, could you find someone else to pester while I do this?" 

"Only if you stop dodging the question. Why do you refuse to let me help you with this?" He crossed his arms, staring Egil down and awaiting a response. "We're partners, we're supposed to help each other." Shulk's tone was firm, and he could see Egil sigh again, more quietly this time.

"It's for the best I do this alone, Shulk." He was avoiding Shulk's gaze again, and that only upset him further.

"Why?" Shulk pressed on, determined for a proper answer. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me why it's better for you to do this alone." 

"... Get out." Egil's voice was a low snarl, Shulk could now hear the muffled, rapid clicking of his internal mechanisms. But Egil didn't scare him, not anymore. 

"No." Shulk growled back, steeling himself.

"Get. Out." Egil turned to face him fully, towering over him as he always did. "I promise you, Shulk, the information you seek will do you more harm than good." 

"That only makes it all the more interesting," Shulk huffed, "I want to know." 

Egil scowled down at him, searching for a response but ultimately just letting out a vicious snarl as he turned to his tools, shoving them violently out of the way in frustration. "I cannot tell you!" He screamed, hands slamming down on the countertop as he panted, trying to calm himself. " _ Please _ ," his voice shook, and Shulk felt a pang of guilt, "I can't tell you. Don't make me tell you. Just, ask Vanea if you want to know so badly, ask her for the truth about Yaldabaoth." 

"I have before, she clams up about it, same as you." Shulk frowns, Egil cursing softly under his breath. 

"Then I'll tell you later, when it's over," he pleaded, "just not right now, Shulk. Leave, please." 

Closing his eyes, Shulk thought for a moment before sighing, giving in. Seeing Egil like this hurt, he'd just wanted the truth. "Fine, how long will you need?" 

"A week, at most." 

"Then I'll be back in a week." 

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna need to sort this series chronologically later, I don't really plan on writing it all down though, it's a spur of the moment sort of deal.


End file.
